


PARADISE

by Mt_Chan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friendship, M/M, References to Drugs, Romance, Underage Smoking, krisyeol - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:04:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mt_Chan/pseuds/Mt_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah kekacauan. Mampukah mereka menyelamatkan satu sama lain?</p>
            </blockquote>





	PARADISE

PARADISE

Part I

“Fallen Leaves”

Siang itu matahari bersinar terik namun angin berhembus cukup kencang. Pohon Maple yang tumbuh dengan rindang menggugurkan daunnya yang mulai kecokelatan. Bulan September menandai dimulainya musim gugur. Selembar daun dengan dramatis jatuh di atas wajah seorang pemuda yang dengan mata terpejam duduk di kursi taman. Pemuda itu lantas terjaga. Ia membenarkan duduknya yang semula bersandar penuh di kursi itu.   
Suasana taman kota itu tampak lengang. Siapa pula yang akan duduk di taman di hari Senin pada jam-jam di mana wajarnya mereka sedang bekerja, bersekolah –atau jika mereka menganggur, mereka bisa jadi sedang membersihkan rumah. Pemuda itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya untuk menghilangkan rasa kantuk.   
“Musim gugur adalah musim terbaik, ‘kan?”  
Pemuda yang tadi sempat tertidur di kursi taman itu terhenyak ketika ia baru sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang duduk di ujung kursi. Kursi taman itu tidak terlalu panjang, tapi setidaknya kursi itu cukup untuk diduduki 3 orang sekaligus. Seseorang yang mengajak pemuda berbicara tadi memakai sebuah topi hitam, jaket hitam dengan celana kecokelatan. Sebuah tas ransel tampak di punggungnya yang bersandar di kursi.  
Pemuda yang bernama Wu Yifan itu mengacuhkan orang yang ia kira mengajaknya berbicara tadi. Orang itu sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arahnya. Mungkinkah orang itu adalah orang gila yang sedang berbicara sendiri? Pemuda dengan seragam sekolah yang menempel di tubuhnya itu pura-pura tidak mendengar.  
Tapi Yifan setuju dengan pernyataan –atau itu pertanyaan? yang dilontarkan oleh orang yang duduk di sebelahnya. Musim gugur adalah musim terbaik. Tidak ada terik matahari yang membakar kulit, tidak ada salju dan hujan yang dinginnya menusuk tulang, atau tidak ada serangga-serangga aneh yang hanya muncul di musim semi. Yifan suka musim gugur. Semuanya terlihat tenang, dingin yang masih bisa ia toleransi, dan tarian dari daun-daun yang berguguran.   
“Hmm Hmmmm...” Laki-laki yang duduk di sebelah Yifan tadi mulai menyenandungkan lagu yang belum pernah Yifan dengar. Kakinya bergerak dengan gelisah. Yifan berusaha tidak tertarik dengan tidak sama sekali melirik orang aneh itu.  
“Kau bisa melihatku?” Tanya laki-laki itu. Ia menggeser duduknya hingga beberapa senti lebih dekat dengan Yifan.  
Kali ini Yifan menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki itu juga sedang memperhatikannya. Menunggu jawaban Yifan.  
“Apa maksudmu? Kau berbicara denganku?” Tanya Yifan pura-pura tidak mengeti.  
Laki-laki itu mendengus.   
“Menurutmu aku berbicara pada siapa?”   
“Dirimu sendiri?” Yifan mengangkat bahunya.  
Laki-laki itu tertawa terpingkal. Salah satu matanya menyipit sementara mulutnya menampakkan deretan gigi putih yang rapi.  
“Baguslah kau tidak berpikir aku sedang berbicara dengan teman imajinasiku.” Ujar laki-laki itu sambil menyeka ujung matanya yang basah.  
Yifan mengernyit. Laki-laki ini memang aneh. Well, setidaknya dari beberapa menit yang Yifan lewati bersama orang itu –secara tidak sengaja.  
“Park Chanyeol.” Laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangannya. Yifan sedikit ragu untuk menyambut.  
“Aku tidak menggigit.” Chanyeol menggertakkan giginya seolah menakut-nakuti Yifan ketika ia tak juga mengulurkan tangannya.  
“Yifan.” Pemuda itu akhirnya menyalami tangan Chanyeol.  
“Hanya Yifan? Tidak ada marga? Kau tidak punya keluarga?” Tanya Chanyeol yang masih belum melepaskan tangan Yifan. Pemuda itu segera menarik tangannya.  
“Hm.” Jawabnya singkat.  
Chanyeol mengangguk.  
Beberapa orang lewat di jalan setapak di depan kursi yang mereka duduki. Tampaknya jam makan siang sudah di mulai.  
“Aneh sekali. Setiap orang Korea pasti punya marga, atau setidaknya nama belakang.”  
Yifan sedang tidak ingin mengobrol dengan siapapun –termasuk Chanyeol. Lebih baik ia kembali tidur sebelum Chanyeol menanyakan apa makanan favoritnya nanti. Chanyeol sadar ia sedang diacuhkan.  
“Yi-fan... Yi-fan... itu sepertinya bukan nama Korea. Kau dari Vietnam?”  
Yifan memutar matanya mendengar Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti berbicara. Menanggapi laki-laki itu adalah keputusan yang salah.  
“Hmmm... kau sepertinya anak sekolah, tapi kau tidak ada di sekolah, apa kau sedang membolos? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Yi-fan?”  
Urgh. Yifan sudah tidak tahan lagi. “Aku bosan.”  
“Sekolah tidak seharusnya membuatmu bosan, Yi-fan. Itu adalah tempat paling menyenangkan di dunia.” Kata Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membolak-balikkan sebuah kotak di tangannya.  
“Kau benar-benar bosan?” Tanya Chanyeol lagi. Yifan menatapnya dengan pandangan kesal.  
“Aku tersesat ‘kay. Aku tidak tahu di mana letak sekolahku. Apa itu akan membuatmu diam?” Jawab Kris dengan nada keras.  
Chanyeol mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Bulu matanya yang lentik membuatnya seperti perempuan. Tapi Chanyeol memang –sedikit—cantik, dengan lesung pipi dan bibir berwarna pink. Yifan tenggelam dalam pikirannya ketika Chanyeol tertawa lagi. Tidak sampai terpingkal kali ini. Entah kenapa Yifan secara tidak sadar ikut tersenyum.  
“Mau permen?” Chanyeol menyodorkan kotak yang sedari tadi ada di genggamannya. Yifan baru menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedari tadi mengunyah permen karet.  
Yifan menggeleng namun ia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Ia kemudian menyodorkan kotak itu pada Chanyeol.  
“Damn..” Mata Chanyeol seperti berbinar begitu melihat kotak itu. Yifan menyeringai.  
Merokok sepertinya bukan hal yang baru bagi keduanya. Jemari mereka terlihat begitu luwes ketika menyalakan api kemudian menghisap asap tembakaunya. Dengan seragam sekolah seperti itu, Yifan tahu sangat besar kemungkinan baginya untuk membuat masalah jika ada yang melihatnya merokok di tempat umum. Tapi ia tidak peduli sekarang, rokok yang ada ditangannya terasa lebih menyenangkan.  
“Terima kasih.” Kata Chanyeol ketika ia sudah menghabiskan setengah batang rokoknya.  
Yifan hanya mengangguk. Kemudian hening. Angin musim gugur masih berhembus cukup kencang.  
“Kau masih harus pergi ke sekolah besok?” Chanyeol tiba-tiba melepaskan tas ranselnya dan dalam proses menurunkan resleting jaketnya.  
“Tentu saja. Aku akan mati kalau tidak pergi ke sekolah.” Ujar Yifan, meskipun ia setengah menggumam ketika mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.  
“Kau datang lagi besok pagi ke sini. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah.” Kata Chanyeol sambil mengedipkan matanya.  
Yifan membulatkan matanya ketika Chanyeol sudah melepaskan jaketnya. Mereka memakai seragam SMA yang sama.

Bersambung

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.


End file.
